


I get angry (and then sad)

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Injured Tony is not at his best okay, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony wakes up in the hospital. He’s not quite sure how he got here, but he knows there’s a very disturbing news report playing on the TV.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 38
Kudos: 368





	I get angry (and then sad)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from the lovely starknakedsluts over on Tumblr:
> 
> when I picture you with your new lover I get angry, and then sad, then kinda horny. (I miss you)

There’s probably something deeply wrong about jerking off to thoughts of your ex and the new guy he’s dating (whoever the asshole is). Tony is aware of that, yes, but that’s not the thing that’s stopping him from doing it. Mostly it’s that he’s on too many drugs for his dick to actually work, at the moment.

But he’s already cried it out about as much as he can stand, and short of escaping his hospital bed and going on a hurt-feeling fueled rampage, Tony doesn’t know what else he can _do._ Rampages are unfortunately frowned upon, no matter how deserved they are. Plus, he’s on _a lot_ of drugs, everything is fuzzy and slow-mo, and breaking out of his bed is probably more trouble than it’s worth (especially since they strapped him down, after last time he tried.)

So Tony has nothing better to do than lay in his bed and watch the same news report over and over (and maybe cry a little more). The sound is down, and Tony can’t find the remote, but he doesn’t need to _hear_ the report to understand the way video-Bucky is leaning into the mystery guy’s side, speaking directly into his ear before pressing a casual, easy kiss to his temple.

Tony doesn’t know who this boyfriend-stealing-asshole _is,_ the video (obviously from a cell phone) never actually shows the guy’s face, but as soon as Tony is free from this hospital he is going to _track this asshole down._ Not to actually do anything about it, except maybe give the guy some serious dirty looks. Because if Bucky likes him he’s probably a pretty good guy, overall (even if he does steal people’s boyfriends). Definitely better than Tony, at any rate, which, Tony knew that was going to happen at some point.

The guy does have a great ass, at least, but that doesn’t actually make Tony feel better. It just makes him sad (and okay fine, a little horny).

When Bucky walks into the hospital room, some twenty-odd reruns of the video-of-betrayal later, Tony’s first reaction is to smile and reach out for him, because Tony _missed him,_ damnit. He’s only been in the hospital, awake at least, for maybe a couple hours now but it feels entirely too long (any amount of time he’s away from Bucky feels like too long). The Tony remembers the horrible truth, and oh look at that, apparently he’s had the tv remote in his hand the whole time because now he’s lobbing it across the room in the direction of Bucky’s stupid, cheating face.

Bucky doesn’t even have the decency to duck, probably because the remote sails harmlessly into the wall about three feet to his left. “That’s not gonna help convince me t’ break you outta here,” Bucky says, one eyebrow raised and smirking a little, unfairly gorgeous for someone who _is a bastard._

“You are a bastard,” Tony hisses, and whoops, he’s crying again (at least it’s just a little).

Bucky’s face instantly goes stricken, and Tony wishes that made him feel better. Maybe later, it will (hopefully), because all Tony feels right now is _extra sad._ “Doll face-“ he starts slowly, but Tony cuts him off.

“Don’t you _‘doll face’_ me,” Tony snaps and firmly tells himself that he’s _not_ crying, his eyes are hot and wet for some _other_ reason (allergies, probably). “The least you could have done was break up with me before you go kissing random guys in front of _our favorite restaurant!”_

Bucky’s face twists in confusion, and yeah now that Tony says it out loud, Bucky probably _did_ break up with him first, and Tony just doesn’t remember it. He doesn’t remember how he landed in the hospital in the first place, or what happened today, or even what today _is,_ and Tony forgetting sounds a lot more likely (it’s _Bucky,_ after all).

Tony crumples in on himself as Bucky slowly looks from him to the news report playing on the tv and back again, because _great,_ now Bucky has to break up with him _again._ That probably sucks for Bucky (there’s only a _tiny_ part of Tony that feels good about that), and Tony can only hope he didn’t cry this much the first time around.

“Tony, baby,” Bucky says slowly, finally turning his back on the tv to fix his eyes on Tony again (his stupid, gorgeous eyes), “Sweet thing, angel face, light of my life, that’s _you,_ you _dumb fuck.”_

Tony blinks at him slowly, glances at the news feed again, and says “What.”

Bucky kind of looks like he’s trying not to laugh, lips twitching and eyes bright, and he continues speaking slowly and deliberately, which Tony does not appreciate (except he kind of does, he’s on _a lot_ of painkillers and he’s having a little trouble following this conversation). “Babydoll,” Bucks says, “That’s _us._ From yesterday, after we got lunch and before the building next to us exploded an’ you took that hard knock t’ your pretty head.”

Tony blinks at him some more, then turns back to the tv with this new information. It would certainly explain why the video ends in a sudden burst of bright color followed by static. And why Bucky is here visiting him in the hospital. And a bunch of other things (like why Tony doesn’t have the gut-deep feeling his life has been _completely torn apart)._

“That makes _way_ more sense, that guy’s ass is _way_ too fantastic to be anyone _but_ me,” Tony says with a heavy sigh of relief, and Bucky is definitely snickering at him now. Tony starts to slump back into his pillows, smiling again because everything is okay (Bucky is here, Bucky is _here_ ). Except… his eyes drift back to the tv one last time, and- “Is that what my hair looks like from the back?!” Tony demands, sitting bolt upright again in horror.

His heart monitor spikes so aggressively that a frantic looking nurse rushes in, and Bucky laughs so hard he nearly collapses.

**Author's Note:**

> (Whoops almost forgot to post this here 😅)


End file.
